This invention relates to a system for the underground anchoring of structural members, such as tubular structures. The object of the system is for tubular members of any size and load-bearing capacity to be erected vertically on any ground, irrespective of the slope or gradient and unevenness.
The system is especially suitable more for erecting small structures such as gates, posts, car-park boundaries, road markings, signs and notices, road and motorway barriers, fencing, hoardings, garden tables (tables for garden restaurants and open-air cafes), (public) benches and seats, children's playground equipment, garden umbrellas, rotary clothes lines, and so on.
The system is very versatile and also allows the erection of structures (sub-structures and shells), such as market stalls and stands, indoor and outdoor grandstands, hutments (standard and emergency hutments), awnings, passages, railings, bridge anchors (emergency bridges), and for military purposes, and so on.
More particularly, the system is intended for all small structures and the like which are temporarily and subsequently are usually intended to be removed.